Currently, commercially available chocolates and chocolate food products generally have a high sugar and fat content and very low melting points. Although the cocoa in chocolate has numerous health benefits, consumption of cocoa is problematic to many individuals, especially those suffering from diabetes (or pre-diabetics and other sugar and starch sensitive individuals), due to the sugars, fats, and starches present in most chocolate food products.
All chocolates are not created equal. While it is recommended that diabetics consume less chocolate that is high in simple sugars, diabetics may consume dark chocolate due to the high percentage weight of cocoa in dark chocolate. Conversely, chocolates such as white chocolate containing no cocoa which are higher in calories and saturated fat are not generally recommended to diabetics. In addition, consuming foods with both high sugar/starch and high fat content can be particularly deleterious to insulin/sugar sensitive persons, such as diabetics.
Despite the added benefits of cocoa and dark chocolate, most commercially available chocolate still remains high in sugar and fats. Although sugar substitutes have recently been used in some chocolate food products, these products typically contain additives such as starches, Isomaltooligosaccharides, oligosaccharides, maltitol, sorbitol, xylitol, erythritol, and/or isomalts. These additives are used to provide texture, sweetness, mouth-feel, and/or stability, but are undesirable and are sometimes even worse than the sugar and other ingredients that they replace, because of their impact on insulin levels over time and their impact on digestion (including increase gastroesophageal reflux disease, constipation, diarrhea, and other impacts).
Therefore, what is needed is a new and improved process for making a chocolate food product that is lower in fat, contains no added sugar, and uses additives and employees processes that are beneficial to those who are insulin resistant (e.g., diabetics), gluten sensitive, sugar sensitive, and may have digestive sensitivities. One of the food products is preferably, a chocolate cake product that has no starches, but still provides a cake-like texture with low amounts of carbohydrates.